Goddess Sickness
by Goddess Of Passion
Summary: Sasami goes to bed one night and will never be the same again. The battle for the body who will win? Read and find out! Please Read and review! On Hiatus Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Goddess Sickness

By Goddess of Passion

Insert standard disclaimer

This was written serval years ago when I thought Tsunami may be evil. I do not believe this now however I like the story far to much to get rid of it. Instead it will have a Ending and a alternete ending. Choose which you perfer. Enjoy and please review!

Story Code (SONG)

Sasami tosses in her sleep A scary dream just beggining. In said dream Sasami looks into the lake Tsunami smiles back at her chillingly.

(Can you feel that)

Tsunami raises a hand and Sasami feels her body move closer to to the lake. Sasami's mouth opens in a silent scream as Tsunami forces her into the lake.

(Oh, shit)

(Drowning deep in my sea of loathing)

Sasami desperately tries to make her way back to the surface to be able to breathe all around her she hears Tsunami's laugh. Sasami lets go and sinks to the bottom of the lake. Tsunami catches her new body and pushes her own soul into it.

(Broken your servant I kneel)

Sasami opens her eyes and begins to cough. rolling onto her side Sasami sees she is still in her bedroom. She begins to cough and Dirty water begins to spurt out of her mouth. getting all over the carpet.

(Will you give in to me?)

Sasami turns back onto her back and shuts her eyes weakly. "Leave me alone Tsunami Please!" A cruel yet sweet voice whispers calmly in Sasami's mind. "Not until you give me what I want." "leave me alone I beg you! Onee Sama!" A laugh "fine little one but you may want to look in the mirror.

(It seems what's left of my human side)

"Go bother someone else today Tsunami!" Sasami rises off her futon only to begin screaming as she floats.

(Is slowly changing in me)

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!! I WANT TO BE ME LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

(Will you give in to me?)

Sasami feels tears fall down her cheeks "please Tsunami leave me be i'm happy."

(Looking at my own reflection)

"Look in the mirror Sasami." Sasami turns to look in the mirror that hangs on the wall. Sasami notices nothing different.

(When suddenly it changes)

Sasami's symbol starts to glow blue and then changes from a triangle to two small circles. Sasami puts her hands to her face and screams bloody murder.

(Violently it changes)

Her nails tear at her symbol making it bleed. Pain flows through her entire body as her bones begin to shift. Sasami continues to scream.

(Oh no there is no turning back now)

Her hair grows at a alarming rate and comes out of her pony tails. it quickly reaches the floor.

(You've woken up the demon in me)

Sasami's bloodied face begins to change to become more like that of an adult. "NOOOOOO TSUNAMI PLEASE I'M STILL JUST A CHILD!!!!" Tsunami laughs as the process continues. "Soon Sasami your body will be mine."

(Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness)

Sasami begins to tear her face bloody with her own finger nails. Washu after hearing the screaming bursts into the room to see Sasami looking like a 12 year old with blood running down her face screaming. "WHAT THE HELL SASAMI?!?"

(Open up your hate, and let it flow into me)

"GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunami smiles to herself knowing the angrier Sasami becomes the stronger she becomes.

(Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness)

Washu calls for help as she tries to restrain Sasami from hurting herself some more. Ayeka and Ryoko come in first Ayeka takes one look at Sasami and begins to cry.

(Madness is the gift, that has been given to me)

"RYOKO HELP ME SASAMI'S LOST IT WE NEED TO RESTRAIN HER TO KEEP HER FROM KILLING HERSELF" Ryoko nods and tackles Sasami to the floor. Washu grabs Sasami's arms and crosses them across her chest. Tenchi who had just entered held Sasami's legs. Nothing anyone did kept Sasami from screaming.

(I can see inside you, the sickness is rising)

Inside Sasami's mind Tsunami smiles evilly as she feels herself being able to take control a little more.

(Don't try to deny what you feel)

"Come on Sasami just a little longer till this body is mine." Sasami screams louder then looks at Ayeka who is just staring. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD PLEASE!. ONEE SAMA GET HER OUTTA MY HEAD!!!" Sasami vainly tries to struggle away from the others.

(Will you give in to me?)

Tsunami laughs louder as Ayeka just strokes Sasami's hair and tells her nothing is wrong.

(It seems that all that was good has died)

Sasami stares at these people who had told her time and time again they loved her but they weren't helping her. Sasami began to wonder if they even loved her. But still she continued to scream.

(And is decaying in me)

All Sasami could think about now was death she was going to kill them for not saving her.

(Will you give in to me?)

Tsunami laughs even harder at those thoughts Sasami is having. "Don't worry little one this will soon end."

(It seems you're having some trouble)

Sasami stares straight ahead into nothing determined to win this battle. Sasami casts her soul image at Tsunami. "Lets play winner keeps the body." Tsunami grins "deal"

(In dealing with these changes)

Sasami casts her jurian powers and smiles as her armor surrounds her. "You are so going down."

(Living with these changes)

Tsunami and Sasami each cast power at each other on the inside. On the outside Sasami's body has become Tsunami's own naked body since Sasami's pjs wouldn't fit her.

(Oh no the world is a scary place)

Ayeka just stares at her sisters body crying softly and stroking her hair. "Please be okay Sasami." Back on the inside the final blasts have been cast. Only one will live.

(Now that you've woken up the demon in me)

Tsunami's body's eyes clear and she blinks once then twice then smiles. She had won as she knew she would. She was...

(Madness now has come over me)

End Chapter one to Goddess Sickness

So who do you think won? Tsunami or Sasami? tell me or wait until chapter 1 to find out.

Goddess Of Passion


	2. Chapter 2

Goddess Sickness

By Goddess Of Passion

Chapter 2 One step Closer

Greetings my readers sorry it has taken so long to get this out alas however upon graduating I have found myself employed full time at Wally world. It could be worse. So I shall attept to get a new chapter of a story out at least once every two weeks. By the way when you get a chance go check out my fiancee's stories his pen is Kiyone4Ever.

In this chapter we find out who won Sasami or Tsunami. Remember when I began writing this story I felt Tsunami was evil therefore I will be doing two final chapters this one and the next. Both songs are done by Linkin Park and I have no rights to claim them nor do I wish to.

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo belongs to Masaki Kajishima and no one else I do not claim to own any of these charaters in any way.

NOTE This Fic is DARK it is OOC it is meant to be you have been Warned!!!!!!!!!!!!

Table (Lyrics) "Speech"

(I cannot take this anymore)

She was Sasami of course she lightly moaned as she attempted to open her eyes to see her sister staring down angerily at her.

(I'm saying everything I've said before)

"Tsunami! Leave my sister alone she has done nothing to you!" Sasami heard Ayeka cry her hands bunched into fists. Sasami stared mouth open "Onee Sama...It's me...Sasami." No one seemed to believe her though.

(All these words they make no sense)

Ayeka looked to Washu who shrugged uncertain of what had happened but aching to examine this new person lying where Sasami was. "If you were Sasami you would not look like this!" Ayeka glared her words very matterfactily.

(I find bliss in ignorance)

Sasami closed her ears to what her sister said not able to find meaning in it as she got up to look aroud her balance was all wrong.

(Less I hear the less you'll say

But you'll find that out anyway)

Sasami turned to the mirror to find herself in Tsunami's body she began to giggle just a bit remembering....

(Just like before...)

Remembering back on Jurai...Her following Ayeka like a lost puppy...Those days were gone she was her own person now someone better stronger!

(Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break)

Ayeka grabbed Sasami's hand and spun her to face her. "Where is my Sister!!!!!!!!!!!???" She screamed in Sasami's face a action which only made her giggle more.

(I find the answers aren't so clear)

"Where is your sister?" Sasai asks repeating Ayeka's question. "You mean where is the child who used to follow you around like a lost puppy!?"

(Wish I could find a way to disappear)

Ayeka blinks at the light hearted tione and the giggling from this woman she gulped wishing she was somewhere anywhere else then touching...her.

(All these thoughts they make no sense)

Sasami looks at her sister wondering what next to do a few thoughts going through her mind...Kill her possibly Force her to serve...Or...

(I find bliss in ignorance)

Ayeka tries to get away from this woman who only giggled sadistically as she squeezed tighter. "Oh no dear sister...Your not going anywhere..." Sasami sneers grasping her hard.

(Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again)

Ayeka rips away from Sasami finally as she falls to her knees something happening in her head A voice.

(Shut up when I'm talking to you

Shut up, shut up, shut up)

"It seems I have won Sasami it's time to say goodbye..." Says the familliar voice in her head as Sasami looks up to see Washu injecting her with a high dose tranqulizer.

I'm about to break!

End.

So in the orginal end Tsunami forced Sasami to go mad. What will happen in the new ending...I'm not telling! Just wait and See

Goddess Of Passion


End file.
